Cousin Nasia
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Nasia Higginbotham is Bella's cousin from NY. Unloved and unwanted, Renee sends her to Forks to start anew. Nasia makes everyone dislike her, but after Bella and Edward break up she begins to feel for her cousin, until the Volturi show up and Nasia meets Caius. They hit it off, but Nasia isn't so willing to open her heart but Caius is willing to do it for her.
1. Welcome Nasia

_**Hello everyone, here is the newest fic and it's a bit different from the others but of course it's only half mine. AnnaBoleyna1536 is my sister author and I'm writing this for her. **_

_**Here are the pairings:**_

_**BellaxEdward (at first)**_

_**BellaxJacob (later)**_

_**CaiusxOC**_

_**Warnings: language, violence, and lemons.**_

_**Here's the summary, the full one so it's likely different from the one under the title link:**_

_**Bella's life improved when she moved to Forks, but a year after she comes to live with Charlie Renee calls and says she has a cousin named Nasia Higginbotham coming to live with them. Nasia is a street kid hanging out with the wrong crowd, her mom's in prison and so Renee sends her to live with Bella hoping she'll be a good influence. **_

_**Hope this is good enough, it's only the first chapter.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Forks, Washington:_

_Swan residence:_

"Hey Bells, just so you know I'm working late tonight. Save me a plate ok?" Charlie Swan said grabbing his police jacket and heading for the front door.

"Sure dad, anything else?"

"Oh yeah Renee called, said she's got a surprise coming by later." Bella thought for a minute. What could Renee surprise them with this time? "It'll probably get here soon, but I think you'll like it. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad." When she heard the front door shut Bella went back to her homework. She had an English report due on Shakespeare's 'Hamlet', and her algebra homework was extra credit for a test. Later she would go see the Cullens, but not for too long she had to get some sleep tonight.

'What's the surprise?' maybe she'd ask Alice later.

'Knock knock.' A knock at the door maybe fifteen minutes later on made Bella put her pencil down. When she got to the front door she saw a girl's face, and when she opened the door she about jumped back. The girl standing in front of her looked somewhat like Renee, but she had slightly darker skin, and ocean blue eyes but the same light brown hair color.

"Can I help you?" the girl looked strange, she had on tight skinny jeans with holes in the front, black converses that seemed nearly worn through, a black tube top but it was covered with a blue jean jacket. The one thing Bella noticed though was her makeup, it was dark with thick eyeliner and mascara and she had on dark lipstick.

"Hello cousin." She nodded at her.

"Cousin? I don't have a cousin." Not that she knew of, oh wait she remembered Renee telling her about her estranged elder sister Rebecca. Apparently after Rebecca graduated from school she moved away to New York but ended up in trouble that was the last time Renee had heard from her.

"You do now." The girl held out an envelope. "Renee sent me, name's Nasia Higginbotham."

"My mom…you're the surprise?"

"Surprise." The girl, Nasia, shrugged; Bella let her step inside, but after she shut the door she opened the envelope revealing a letter from Renee. "Here." Right before Bella got a glimpse of the letter Nasia shoved her black duffle bag into Bella's hands.

"Ummm…?"

"Where will I be staying?" she had another bag, a small suitcase and a black leather purse.

"Well there's only my room and Charlie's, guess you and I will be sharing." Nasia just shrugged. "Umm, it's upstairs, next to the bathroom." Nasia grabbed her bag from Bella's hands and went along upstairs. Bella quickly looked over the letter.

_Hey Bella,_

_How are you honey? How's school going for you? How's Edward and his family? Oh well you can tell me all that on the phone, besides I'm sure you're curious to who Nasia is._

_Well honey you know how I told you about my older sister Rebecca? Yes we haven't spoken in years and I didn't know she had a daughter until the New York cops called me. Rebecca is in jail, for drug abuse and possession, prostitution, theft, and illegal possession of a handgun. I didn't expect that but I knew after she graduated high school she went on a downward spiral with a boy she met. _

_Nasia is her daughter Bella, and I picked her up a week and a half ago from the airport. The thing is, she's your age and I think if she spends enough time with you she'll open up more. Charlie and I talked about it and we think it's a good idea but if you're still unsure about her you can talk to either of us._

_Let me know how it goes sweetie._

_Love you_

_Mom_

"Your bathroom's small." Nasia came back downstairs.

"One bathroom, sorry." Bella put the letter away. "So you're from New York?"

"Yeah, is your dad home?"

"No he left about a half hour ago."

"Good." Nasia pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter.

"Hey you can't smoke in here, go outside." If she was Bella's age she'd be seventeen, not allowed to smoke but Charlie would likely fix that.

"Cool down kid it's just one." She lit the cigarette and took in a breath. "Your dad's got me enrolled in your school, I start Monday." It was Friday, so Bella would be around her for the whole weekend.

"How are you in school?"

"Fine, straight B's." so she was smart, that was a good thing.

"Ok, um…Charlie's not gonna be home until late so it's just you and me. I can make dinner in an hour, anything you like?" Nasia shrugged.

"Don't care, as long as it's not too dry or sweet." Bella noted how thin she was, almost like a supermodel but maybe a little thinner. They were the same height, but if she wore heels Nasia could be taller.

"Alright, well if you want to unpack the closet's got some extra space but I'm not sure where you're going to sleep."

"Sleep on the floor, I have a sleeping bag." She blew out a puff of smoke.

"Or you can share the bed with me, it's a double." Nasia shook her head. "Alright then, I gotta finish my homework. You can just…do whatever but don't leave."

"Where am I gonna go?" Nasia walked away into the den, and right after Bella sat down in the kitchen she heard the TV come on. Only a few minutes of being near her and Bella felt uneasy, she was cold and likely difficult, it wasn't going to be easy getting along with her.

_Some hours later:_

"Bells! You home?" Charlie came back around ten thirty that night, and Bella met him up front. "Did your surprise arrive here yet?"

"Yeah dad she's here, but we gotta talk."

"Is she starting trouble already?" Bella just stared.

"Nothing too serious just…well for one thing she smokes, she's cold, and mean." Charlie sighed and set down his bag.

"I was afraid of that, what'd Renee say?"

"Just that she thinks Nasia being here will help, but with what?" Charlie took off his coat and looked around. "She's outside dad."

"Ok well come in here." Charlie took Bella into the kitchen. "As I'm sure your mom said Nasia is your cousin, and Renee's niece. Your Aunt Rebecca got into some trouble over the years and well…she wasn't really a good mom to begin with."

"Yeah she mentioned that." Bella kind of figured that.

"Good, because as you can tell Nasia isn't exactly an angel from heaven; it's probably because she's been alone a lot and Rebecca couldn't take good care of her."

"What about her dad?" Charlie shrugged.

"She never knew him, Rebecca slept with a lot of men and then well…you know. They lived in a dangerous neighborhood, and Nasia's been pretty much a street kid most of her life. Renee got a call and Rebecca was in jail so the cops up there sent her to Florida. Renee and I talked and she thinks that you and Nasia should get to know each other."

"Dad she's not nice." Bella could learn to like her, if she'd be a little nicer.

"Well she's new, maybe if you warm up to her a little she'll be ok. Look Bells I didn't like the idea at first, but when your mom told me about her sister I figured maybe Nasia just needs a friend. You're the same age; you just have to be more open."

"I tried, she just brushes me off."

"She's been alone most of her life Bells, just give her time. Do you object to her sharing a room with you?" she stared at him.

"Yeah and she wants to sleep on the floor." Charlie sighed.

"Then let her, she starts school with you Monday. I think you'll have similar class schedules and let her hang out with you and the Cullens ok?"

"I don't know about that…"

"Just do it for your mom Bella, and me. I don't want you two fighting the whole time she's here…" Bella sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "Oh yeah, if you're gonna see the Cullens this weekend take her with you. I'm gonna be fishing with Billy, made plans last week."

"What about Jacob?"

"I think he's hanging out with some friends, Billy didn't say who but either way wherever you go you take Nasia with you alright?" She knew he was going to do this, Charlie was a stubborn one but he had good intention.

"Yes dad, your plate's in the kitchen; I made grilled chicken and vegetables and there's cake for dessert." His stomach began to rumble at that.

"Great I'm starving." Bella let him get his plate and left to get up to her room. She had to talk to Edward, no doubt he already knew if Alice had a vision about Nasia.

"Hey Bella." speak of the devil Edward was right there in her window. "Family trouble?" she sighed.

"Alice told you?" he nodded. "So you know I gotta bring her with me this weekend."

"Pretty much, but we can keep her out of the loop for a while. Don't worry if she gets out of hand it's no problem for us."

"She's not bad Edward just cold; I just need to give her a chance."

"Charlie's words to you, and now you preach them to me. I can manage as can Alice, Esme, and Carlisle but if she makes Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie mad then she's dead meat." Bella just laughed.

"She won't, just gotta make sure she doesn't smoke around you guys." Edward frowned.

"She smokes?"

"I'll tell her you guys are allergic to cigarette smoke. Don't worry about it."

"Bella, do you even know her?"

"No, but I can try for Renee. I never knew my aunt so I can try and know my cousin, can you just help me out on this please?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to tell her the…you know." She knew what he meant, the secret of them being vampires.

"I can't and I won't Edward, what proof do I have?" he gave a small smirk.

"Bring her with you tomorrow, I'll tell the others we'll have a surprise guest coming." A surprise guest, yeah right. Edward kissed Bella quickly and then disappeared out the window. Bella sighed, now she just had to figure out an excuse to get Nasia to behave.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Nasia came into the room and Bella nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh! God Nasia don't do that…!" Nasia just smirked a little.

"Heard a guy in here, your boyfriend?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Barely heard anything, you two whisper low. Now what were you two talking about?" she was fishing, Bella could tell she wasn't going to be easily fooled.

"Well I'm going to my boyfriend's house tomorrow; I spend a lot of time with his family. You're welcome to come with me." Nasia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, got nothing better to do here anyway." Nasia went to the closet and got out her sleeping bag, rolled it out, and grabbed one of Bella's pillows. She changed out of her clothes and into a plain white tank top and black cloth shorts. "G'night." Bella checked the clock and saw it was nearly eleven thirty, where did the time go?

"Goodnight." Bella had already changed, she got her homework done, and now she just needed to sleep. As she climbed into her bed, she looked at Nasia sleeping on the floor. Renee and Charlie both worried for her and now Bella was getting worried. Nasia didn't have a lot, so no doubt Alice would want do take them shopping sometime soon but Bella could only guess what tomorrow would bring.

_**Not very long I know, but it's a start. I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise.**_

_**The next chapter will have Nasia meeting the Cullens and there's gonna be some heat involved between the bunch of them. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Meet the Cullens

_**Ok so here's the second chapter, and it's like the title says this is where Bella introduces Nasia to the Cullens. Expect some drama, since it's been seen Nasia's not a nice person, at least for now. **_

_**As I said before this is going to start off with BellaxEdward but it's going to become a BellaxJacob later on. Sorry Edward lovers, but this is how it's going to get. **_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

When Bella's alarm went off at nine the next morning she sat up and stretched, but when she looked for Nasia she saw that her sleeping bag was folded up and on the other end of the room. When did she get up? Or better yet where was she?

"Haahhh…" Bella yawned and got out of bed. She looked all upstairs but didn't see Nasia anywhere, and when she looked downstairs Nasia wasn't in the house. "Oh damn…" the girl had vanished, but right as Bella got to the phone Nasia walked in through the front door. "What the…where were you?"

"Out." Nasia had on some gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she seemed a bit sweaty.

"You went jogging, or walking whatever. When did you get up?"

"Seven, your dad left around six thirty."

"How did you…?" Nasia pointed to a note on the door.

_Hey Bells, _

_Leaving early to meet with Billy and Harry, you and Nasia have fun. If you need anything just call me or Jacob._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Oh."

"Who's Jacob?" Nasia pulled her hair down.

"A friend who lives on the Indian reservation, he's nice." Bella felt a little blush come to her cheeks.

"Ok then, Dibs on the shower first."

"Fine, but we gotta leave by eleven I promised Edward."

"Whatever." Nasia went back upstairs, so Bella just went into the kitchen to make herself some eggs.

"Hey did you eat?" she called back up the stairs.

"No." Nasia called back.

"Do you want some eggs?"

"No thanks. Not hungry"

"Ok." Nasia wasn't a big eater, or maybe she just didn't eat breakfast. Bella just made herself some, and ate it with orange juice and toast. Once she was done she went upstairs to change, and heard the shower still on. Bella made her bed, and pulled out some jeans and a warm red sweater along with her tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, and went downstairs to wait on Nasia.

'What am I going to do, what if she angers them?' Bella didn't want any trouble, but if anything the only one Nasia would likely anger was Rosalie. For some reason that girl still hated Bella, she didn't even care when James and Victoria tried to kill her and didn't want to help. James was dead though, and Victoria, well no one knew where she was but at the moment no one cared.

"Yo." Nasia came back down maybe twenty or thirty minutes later wearing some worn out jeans, converses, and a long sleeved green shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and it was damp.

"Shouldn't you dry your hair first?"

"It's mostly dry, are we going or what?" Bella checked the clock, it was nearly ten.

"Yeah I guess we are." Bella grabbed her keys and wallet from the kitchen, so the girls walked outside but Nasia stopped when Bella approached her truck. "What is it?"

"This…this is your truck?" she looked at it strangely.

"Yeah."

"It's…it's not bad."

"Old yes, but not bad. Get in." Nasia got in on the passenger side. "Do you drive?"

"Yeah, haven't in a while though." She didn't look at her. "Ok then…" Bella started the truck, and backed out of the driveway. The whole trip was quiet; Nasia just kept looking out the window. "Oh yeah one more thing, the Cullens are allergic to cigarette smoke so please, don't smoke around them, ok?"

"Yeah sure." She still didn't look at her. The entire ride down was quiet and once they drove onto the path leading to the Cullens house Nasia began to look around. "They live in the woods?"

"Yeah, they don't like living in crowded areas." They drove up to the Cullen house, and Nasia just stared.

"Wow, nice house."

"Esme, I mean Mrs. Cullen designed it herself. She has an eye for décor, but she considers it a hobby." Bella shut off the engine, undid her seatbelt, and got out of the truck with Nasia. "Remember, no smoking."

"I heard you the first time." Nasia scoffed as they got to the door. Bella rang the doorbell and Edward came down the stairs at human speed. When he opened the door he greeted Bella with a sweet kiss, but pulled back when Nasia cleared her throat.

"Welcome to my family's home, I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand and Nasia shook it.

"Nasia Higginbotham, Bella's cousin." Her tone was bored; great she already didn't like Edward.

"Well…let me introduce you to the rest of the family." he let them inside but Nasia stayed behind Bella as they went upstairs. The entire Cullen clan was in the upstairs den, all looking happy except Rosalie but still.

"Hi guys." Bella smiled at them.

"Welcome back Bella, glad you could come." Esme greeted her with a hug as did Alice. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, everyone this is Nasia." Nasia stepped forward. "Nasia, this is Esme and Alice Cullen, and back there is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice smiled and hugged Nasia but she stiffened. "Oh…sorry."

"It's…alright." Nasia seemed bothered by Alice's cheeriness, but not too much. She looked over at the rest but her eyes stopped on Rosalie's glare. "What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring at me as if I'm vermin, and you're staring at Bella the same way. So what's your deal princess?"

"Umm, Nasia there's no need for that." Bella tried but Nasia heard none of it.

"You're dressed like a street urchin, you're from New York you should have taste in decent clothes."

"At least I don't spend hundreds or thousands of dollars on fancy merchandise. I saw that gorgeous car outside, the most expensive looking one, is it yours? Or does it belong to the Spanish ambassador?" Rosalie loved nice things, even Edward said they had to try and blend in but Rosalie's car was too extravagant.

"That car was a gift."

"Oh really? Cuz I know several people who would sell a car like that and use the money to buy a more decent looking one? You know one that doesn't scream rob me because I'm rich or use me because I can do as I wish?"

"Whoa girls…no fighting please?" Emmett got between them after Rosalie growled slightly at Nasia.

"I'm sorry everyone, Nasia…"

"Relax Bella, I'm not going to hurt the little princess; and what's wrong with him?" she pointed at Jasper. "Looks like he's in some deep pain or something…" she walked close to him.

"Uh Nasia don't…" Jasper backed away as Nasia got closer.

"What's wrong with you, scared of me or something?" Bella heard Edward hold back a laugh.

"Please…stay back." Jasper whispered.

"Nasia don't…" Jasper ran into another room away from everyone, and Alice took off after him.

"What's with him?" she turned to Bella.

"Jasper has a deep sense of fear; he's been through a lot so he's not exactly comfortable around newcomers." Edward answered her, a good cover.

"Okay then."

"Okay? You just scared the hell out of our brother and you just say okay?" Rosalie was pissed now.

"Sorry I'm no saint, then again neither are you from what I see. Yeah I grew up on the streets, I know how bad things are…but you…something tells me you've always had things handed to you on a silver platter. I'm pretty sure you would cry if you broke a nail in a simple chore."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie was seething now.

"Girls…" Bella grabbed Nasia and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry everyone, let me talk with Nasia for a minute okay?"

"Use the balcony." Carlisle opened the door and Bella practically shoved Nasia outside. The Cullens left into another room and Bella felt the need to vent, badly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't go around picking fights with my friends!" Nasia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to but I cannot stand girls like that blonde, all perfect and snooty not to mention stupid because they think money grows on trees."

"I don't like Rosalie that much either and she still doesn't like me so it's a mutual feeling, but I guarantee if you try and pick a fight with her you will lose."

"Yeah right…"

"Nasia I'm serious, look these are my friends I would appreciate it if you would apologize to Jasper and Rosalie. You can spend a little time with Carlisle and Esme if they say it's okay, but please no more arguments. You did promise me."

"Yeah I know, that's before princess got nasty."

"Nasia…" the girl sighed.

"Alright fine I'll apologize don't get snippy with me."

"Thank you, I'm sorry too if this is weird for you but you start school the day after tomorrow so I gotta introduce you to some."

"Ok then, but one more thing…your boyfriend's a wimp."

"What?" now Bella felt mad.

"Not trying to break his confidence or anything but he seems worse than the shy type, believe me I know. It looks like he's almost afraid to touch you." Nasia just leaned back. "He needs to grow a backbone." Bella wanted to argue but didn't.

"Alright then, please just…"

"I know I know apologize, be nice." She gave a wide cheesy smile.

'If that's possible.' This wasn't turning out how Bella hoped. She wanted to know Nasia but obviously Nasia had a few issues of her own with the Cullens. Charlie said she'd hung out with a few bad crowds plus her mom wasn't the best…but what could Bella do to help out?

"Let's go then." Nasia stood straight.

"Yeah." Bella let her through the door, and they walked into the kitchen where the Cullens were waiting.

"Everything okay now?" Esme asked.

"If Nasia…" Bella looked at her cousin.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Jasper, and I'm sorry for being rude to Rosalie." Jasper just nodded at her but Rosalie wasn't convinced.

"Oh really?"

"Rose…" Emmett came up behind her. "She said she's sorry."

"Didn't sound very convincing."

"Convincing, well how's this? I'm sorry I was a bitch and teased you about your stuff, I had no right to do that and I will try and hold my tongue in near future. Better?" that was a little too convincing.

"Better." Rosalie was stern still.

"Alright well…Nasia why don't you and I talk for a bit?" Esme offered and Nasia just shrugged. "I'll show you around the house."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." She said. Esme took her by the arm and took her to the balcony. Bella just sighed and turned to Edward.

"I don't think it was a good idea bringing her here so soon."

"Don't worry Bella, Esme can get to her." Alice smiled. "Now, come into my room I have a few tops I want you to try on." Bella rolled her eyes but followed Alice as told.

_On the balcony:_

Esme wanted to know what Nasia thought of Forks so far, and as Nasia looked around at the scenery she admired the beauty of the forest. It was almost like something you'd see in a magazine or a book from National Geography.

"It's definitely different from New York." She said.

"I know moving can be a bit nerve-wracking." Esme said.

"You have no idea." Nasia said. Esme patted her arm and smiled a motherly smile.

"If you wanna talk and Bella's not around, give me a call and Carlisle and I will be happy to have you come over and have a talk with you."

"Thanks." Nasia said awkwardly, now these people were beginning to freak her out a bit.

"Did your parents ever pay attention to you?" Esme asked. Nasia scoffed.

"Nope." She said popping the "p". "Mom was a druggie and an alcoholic and the only escape I could get was from her, now she's in jail. Don't know my dad and I don't want to so I'm not the best person to know."

"I don't believe that, I just think you need a few friends is all." Carlisle said coming out to meet them.

"Friends? Never had any." Esme and Carlisle took each of her hands in theirs, and Nasia noticed how cold their skin was.

"If you want, we can be the parents you never had." Carlisle said. Nasia froze, and let go of their hands.

"What did you just say?" Carlisle stood up.

"I'm sorry if that surprised you, but you see my wife and I…all our kids are adopted. We can't conceive, but we treat all our children like our own blood. Bella is part of it too, we're like a second family to her and maybe we can be the same for you." Nasia's face turned angry, but she put a calm face on.

"I…I need a smoke." She left the house fast, went out to Bella's truck and pulled her cigarettes from her pocket. When she lit the first one she smoked it fast, and then the second one came more slowly.

"Nasia!" Bella came from the balcony. "What happened? Carlisle and Esme said you ran out…I thought I asked you not to smoke!"

"Shut up." Nasia turned away. "I'm not inside and I'm not going to burn the house or cars up so leave it alone."

"Nasia…" Bella touched her arm but Nasia flinched away.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Bella stayed quiet, and Nasia heard her leave to get back inside. Nasia stayed outside for several minutes before Edward came out.

"You can come back in y'know, Carlisle and Esme didn't mean to upset you."

"Maybe, maybe not." She didn't look at him, but when he went around facing her she stared at him. "What in the…are you anorexic or something you're so thin?"

"No, I'm just like this. Bella is upset because you seem to be pushing her away, when she's trying to be nice to you."

"Leave it alone poesy boy, it's not your concern." She lit another cigarette.

"You're jeopardizing your health by smoking those."

"Whatever mom."

"Bella is trying to be good to you, but you're not giving her much help on it."

"I don't need any."

"Well like it or not you're stuck here, so either you get over yourself or just keep quiet." He stormed back inside the house, and Nasia just put out her cigarette.

'I don't care, no one's ever wanted me before so why should they now?'

_**Well that wasn't the best start for Nasia, but perhaps it'll get better if she learns to accept others into her life.**_

_**Next chapter will have Nasia's first day of school, but expect a little something similar to when Bella first began though more drama with Lauren, y'know she never liked Bella. More reviews would be appreciated, they help inspire me and my sister author.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. First Day Part 1

_**Well I'm glad the fic got a few reviews, they help out a good bit. **_

_**This is Nasia's first day of school, so there's going to be a little bit of drama here. Might see more of why Nasia is so distant so some things come out about her past, but also a little anger will come.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Monday morning, 6:30 a.m.:_

Nasia woke up at six Monday morning, and went out for a morning walk. It was something she did in New York a lot, frankly because it was a way to get away from her mother. Nasia and her mom were never close, not just because of drugs and alcohol, but also because she cared more for her numerous boyfriends more than her own daughter.

Forks was much quieter than the city, almost too quiet; a small town, near Port Angeles but peaceful. It was cold just like it, but maybe not quite as cold. The people weren't half bad, but Nasia didn't miss being in New York, it was full of too many memories she'd want to forget.

The streets had ice and frost everywhere, almost looked like snow but this was a cold place. The neighborhood wasn't too bad, but Nasia only went to the end of the street before she turned back around and headed to the Swan house. Bella would no doubt be up soon, and they'd begin the first day at Forks High, or Nasia's first day at least. She's see how the teens were, Nasia didn't have any friends frankly because of her mom and after a certain incident she missed school for a whole week.

'Time to begin.' she went inside the house and heard movement upstairs. Bella was in the shower, her bedroom was empty. Nasia showered in the evenings, she didn't think in the morning was good enough. Going into her bag she pulled out some dark jeans, her converse boots, and a black t-shirt with a pink skull's head on the front. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on some black stud earrings and grabbed the bag Charlie bought her that had a notebook, a binder, some pencils, and a folder or two inside.

"Hey Nasia." Bella came back all shower fresh and clean. "You ready?" they hadn't talked much since the trip to the Cullen house and Nasia said nothing of it. Those people were strange, just odd for some reason but she couldn't see or figure out why; and she still didn't like Edward.

"Yeah." Bella changed into her own clothes and they went downstairs.

"Hungry?" she asked. "There's cereal."

"Fine." Nasia had to eat on school days, otherwise she feel on edge all day. They ate and around seven fifteen they left the house. The trip over was quiet, but when they pulled into the parking lot a group of teens came over to them.

"Bella!" Nasia didn't bother to notice them. "Is this her?" a dark haired Asian boy asked.

"Yeah, guys this is my cousin Nasia Higginbotham." Nasia just waved.

"Nice to meet you Nasia." a dark haired girl with purple glasses smiled. "I'm Angela; this is Jessica, Eric, and Mike."

"Hey." the blonde boy Mike walked up to Nasia. "So you're from New York, do you miss it?"

"No." this guy had an odd look in his eyes.

"She's very pretty Bella, like you." the dark haired boy Eric smiled.

"Um…thanks." the girl with the brown curly hair didn't look happy about that comment.

"Hey guys we'd better get inside, Nasia still has to get her schedule." they all agreed and walked inside. Bella lead Nasia to the office, and the secretary handed her the schedule needed. Bella looked it over with her.

_English II, Mr. Mason_

_French, Madame Dubois_

_Calculus, Mrs. Shanks_

_Biology III, Mr. Banner_

_Gym, Coach Clapp_

"They signed you up for French?" Eric asked. "I'm taking it second period too." right after that the secretary handed Nasia her books, which she put in her bag.

"Took it at my other school." Nasia said.

"Well I have the same classes, although I'm taking Government II and Trig II instead for second and third." Bella said.

"Am I going to run into Eddie boy?"

"Not until Bio and Gym, he's taking a college English course but I think you'll see Alice and Rosalie in French." Nasia rolled her eyes.

"Great I get stuck with the princess."

"Nasia please…"

"Cool down Bella I won't do anything." Nasia figured the girl wouldn't either, unless she wanted to be embarrassed.

"Well lunch is after second period, I think you'll like it here." Mike smiled.

"We'll see." Bella led Nasia to their first class, and Mr. Mason greeted Bella. Nasia took a seat between Bella and a blonde girl, who was giving Nasia and Bella glares. Was this girl like Rosalie? Did she hate Bella too? Or was she jealous of something?

"Alright everyone, I have to run out to the principal's office for a few minutes. When I get back we'll review William Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' for tomorrow's quiz after we get to know our new transfer student Nasia Higginbotham." all eyes went to Nasia, but she paid no mind. Mr. Mason walked out of the classroom as soon as the last student entered, but that's when the talking began.

"So you're new? Where're you from?" a brunette girl asked in the back.

"New York."

"Wow, the big city." murmurs went around.

"Hey…you and Bella look alike, are you related?" a boy asked.

"Yes Tyler, she's my cousin."

"You never told us you had a cousin Bella, she's cute." same boy, Tyler, said.

"Don't drool over her Tyler, she's not that pretty." the girl next to Nasia scowled.

"Was anyone talking to you?" now this girl was a pain.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?"

"That's Lauren Mallory, sorry Nasia she's the jealous type." Tyler scowled back at the girl.

"And it's not a good color on her, neither is that green sweater." the sweater Lauren had on was a dark mossy green, it drowned out the color of her skin.

"You're one to talk; dressing like you just came out of the ghetto." Nasia's nerves tensed up, but she held her tongue.

"Good God this girl's a bitch." the whole class ooed at that.

"Say that again." Lauren was giving Nasia a hard stare.

"Oh sorry I must've been thinking aloud again." Nasia heard Bella laugh a little. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to enjoy some quiet before Mason returns."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Let it go Lauren, you're just made she burned you and she's prettier, like Bella."

"Thanks Tyler." Bella laughed but Nasia wasn't too happy about it. Were all the guys like this?

"Hey Nasia." Bella passed Nasia a note.

_Don't let it get to you, they were like that with me when I first came. Don't worry about Lauren either, she's always like that._

Nasia just nodded and Mason came back. He pulled out a book from his desk, and brought it over to Nasia. It was Hamlet, and though most didn't know, Nasia had a knack for Shakespeare's works, mostly his plays.

"So Ms. Higginbotham, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" he asked her.

"I'm from New York, and I don't tolerate negativity from idiots." she looked to Lauren for that one. Lauren blushed in anger at that, but kept quiet. "I also like Shakespeare."

"You do?" Bella was surprised.

"Guess it's something I can connect with a little."

"Do you know most of his works?"

"Yes, my personal favorite being Romeo and Juliet as most others, and some of Hamlet."

"I see, can you cite a verse for us?" Nasia didn't want to show off, but…why not? She cleared her throat, and put her hands on the book to remember a famous verse.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; no more and, by a sleep to say we end the heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep, to sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub." the whole class gaped.

"Well done Nasia, looks like someone besides Bella knows their Shakespeare wouldn't you agree class?" everyone nodded, except Lauren and that Jessica girl from earlier. "You've just earned five points extra credit Nasia, as will anyone else who can stand up and cite a verse from Hamlet." he waited patiently, and then Bella raised her hand.

"For in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause: there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life; for who would bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office and the spurns that patient merit of the unworthy takes, when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin?" everyone clapped at Bella.

"Not bad." Nasia had to say it, Bella was good.

"Thanks." the rest of the class managed to cite a verse from Hamlet, and Mason was so impressed he gave everyone extra credit and even said he'd allow the last five minutes of class tomorrow to be open book for the test.

Almost an hour and a half later the class was dismissed, and as Nasia approached her French class the Eric boy came up behind her. He had some perkiness to him, but it didn't bother her much though it was a little creepy.

"Hey, so how was your first class?"

"Alright, got the teacher to give everyone extra credit."

"Really? Wow…hey have you met the Cullens yet?"

"Yeah, odd bunch."

"Everyone thinks so, but Bella's dating one of them so we get to see more than before. They used to keep to themselves a lot, but after Edward and Bella started dating they come around more." they made it to the class, and Madame Dubois, a short woman with stringy curly brown hair and big black glasses greeted them.

"Bonjour." she said.

"Bonjour." Nasia and Eric said back, and much to Nasia's…shock Rosalie and Alice were already there in the back row.

'Just what I need.'

"Hi Nasia." Alice waved at her.

"Hello." she sat down in front of her.

"How are you liking school so far?"

"It's alright." this girl was worse than Eric, but at least she wasn't an annoyance.

"Carlisle and Esme wanted to apologize if they scared you the other day, but you're still welcome at the house." Nasia didn't want to think about that.

"Don't understand why, after the way she treated Edward." Rosalie's tone was low, but not unheard.

"Keep it shut princess."

"Rose please don't start." Alice begged the blonde.

"Fine Alice." the girl picked up her text to read, but Nasia could see the corner of a magazine from the corner of her own eye.

"Bonjour everyone." Madame Dubois greeted the rest of the class. "Ve 'ave a new student today, Mademoiselle Nasia…please stand." Nasia stood and everyone greeted with a 'bonjour'.

"Merci." she said and sat back down.

"Now zhen, ve vill begin vit our verbs zees morning…and zhen ve vill 'ave a pop quiz." she went to the board and began to write. The whole class groaned about the quiz, but what could they expect? Truthfully Nasia didn't mind school; it was her one escape from her mom back in NY. Granted she was judged a lot because of her mom, but school was still alright.

"Hey Nasia…if you want you can come by the house after school? Bella's coming too."

"Funny how she didn't mention it." she didn't turn around, Bella hadn't mentioned going to the Cullens house.

"Oh well it's a last minute sort of thing, you're still welcome though."

"I think I'll pass." Nasia pulled out her French book. "Sorry but…I don't think I'll be coming back around anytime soon." Alice took in a breath about to respond, but she stopped. "What?" Nasia turned around and saw her staring out into space.

"Alice?" Rosalie leaned in.

"Is she alright?" that stare was a weird one.

"Alice." Rosalie shook her a little, and she came back to reality.

"I'm fine, just spaced out a bit."

"Okay…" Nasia turned back around, but that stare wasn't just a stare. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

_**Decided to split this halfway, second half will be the rest of the first day. Expect a little something between Nasia and the other teens, but the Cullens will be something else probably in the chapter afterwards. Did Alice have a vision, if so is it about Bella or Nasia? **_

_**Oh what could await the two girls this time?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
